1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a continuous process for the preparation of N-(phosphonomethyl)iminodiacetic acid wherein the process includes an amidocarboxymethylation step.
2. Description of Related Art
N-(phosphonomethyl)glycine, also known by its common name glyphosate, is a highly effective and commercially important herbicide useful for combating the presence of a wide variety of unwanted vegetation, including agricultural weeds. Between 1988 and 1991, approximately 13 to 20 million acres per year worldwide were treated with glyphosate, making it one of the most important herbicides in the world. Convenient and economical methods of preparing glyphosate and other amino carboxylic acids are, therefore, of great importance.
Franz, et al. in Glyphosate: A Unique Global Herbicide (ACS Monograph 189, 1997) at p. 233-257 identify a number of routes by which glyphosate can be prepared. According to one of these, iminodiacetic acid disodium salt (DSIDA) is treated with formaldehyde and phosphorous acid or phosphorous trichloride to produce N-(phosphonomethyl)-iminodiacetic acid and sodium chloride. A carboxymethyl group on the N-(phosphonomethyl)iminodiacetic acid is then oxidatively cleaved in the presence of a carbon catalyst to produce glyphosate acid. A significant drawback of this method is that it produces three equivalents of sodium chloride per equivalent of glyphosate as a side product. Sodium chloride streams of this nature are difficult to recycle because typically after precipitation the salt contains significant quantities of entrapped organic matter. Such entrapped organic matter prevents the sodium chloride from being used for many purposes, for example in foods or feed. Further recrystallization of the sodium chloride adds cost which makes recycle economically unfeasible. Alternate methods of disposing of sodium chloride without detriment to the environment are expensive and difficult.